


The prophecy about Arthur's bane (The Valley of the Fallen Kings)

by Mermie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, BAMF Morgana, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddle, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin is Court Sorcerer, Original Universe, Protective Arthur, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermie/pseuds/Mermie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gaius! No, Gaius!" Merlin was holding Gaius' dead body in his arms. He was shaking, crying, he hated Morgana Pendragon and he wanted to see her dead. </p><p>"No, Gaius, wake up!" </p><p>"Merlin, come on. Leave." Someone was dragging him away. It was Arthur but Merlin didn't care. All he was able to see was Gaius' unconscious face. He wished it was just a nightmare. Gaius coudn't be dead...</p><p>"GAIUS!" Merlin was writhing in Arthur's hands but he was too weak. He fainted after few seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prophecy about Arthur's bane (The Valley of the Fallen Kings)

"Gaius! No, Gaius!" Merlin was holding Gaius' dead body in his arms. He was shaking, crying, he hated Morgana Pendragon and he wanted to see her dead. 

"No, Gaius, wake up!" 

"Merlin, come on. Leave." Someone was dragging him away. It was Arthur but Merlin didn't care. All he was able to see was Gaius' unconscious face. He wished it was just a nightmare. Gaius coudn't be dead...

"GAIUS!" Merlin was writhing in Arthur's hands but he was too weak. He fainted after few seconds.

...

Arthur woke up early. He could sense someone was in his chamber. He opened his eyes, slightly confused.

"Merlin. What are you doing here?"

Merlin was cleansing Arthur's curtains roughly. "My duties, Sire."

"Merlin. You have a week off. Get some rest." 

"I can manage some curtains, Sire. You should get some new ones anyway. I'll talk to Gwen, she could---"

"Merlin." Arthur got off the bed and came to Merlin. He grabbed his hand. "It's alright."

Merlin looked up at Arthur with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sire. I..."

"It's alright." Arthur gave Merlin a hug. He was holding him tight and close, lovingly. "It's understandable. Gaius' was like a father to you. You were close. Get some sleep, you need it."

"I can't.I just can't." Merlin shivered and sobbed in Arthur's embrace. "I am sorry, Sire. I know I shouldn't bother you."

"Don't ever think that. You're not bothering me. And stop calling me 'Sire'. I love you. You know I do." 

"I'm sorry. I love you too, Arthur." 

Arthur kissed him, slowly. He was still holding him close."I'll go to the Valley of the fallen Kings. Would you like to come with me?" Arthur looked into Merlin's blue eyes, waiting for his answer.

"What..?" Merlin didn't understand him.

"We know that Morgana is hiding there. We'll avenge Gaius."

Merlin's look changed when Arthur mentioned Morgana's name. "I will go with you."

Arthur smiled. "Alright. I will need your magic." He stroked his face. "Are you ready?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "I am." 

...

Two hours later they were both sitting on their horses quietly. Morgana was a powerful witch and they knew they might be walking straight into the trap.

It was a beautiful day, not a chill in the air, though, there was something evil. Birds weren't singing. It was like the whole wood was crying and suffering in pain.

Merlin sensed it all. His magic was strong and he knew something terrible is about to happen. He could just tell Arthur and they would have came back to Camelot. He could just change his mind and Arthur would have waited few more days with his revenge.

However, Merlin didn't share any of his fears with Arthur. He was too blinded with his hatred and he was just seeking for Morgana's doom.

He was thinking about the whole situation. The prophecy spoke of Arthur's bane and his death. He couldn't let that happen, Arthur was the Once and Future king of Albion. And most of all, he was his lover.

On the other hand, Merlin's destiny was to protect Arthur. Merlin concluded that his destiny was also to prevent Arthur's death. Whatever it takes.

Merlin was prepared to use his magic for Arthur. He couldn't lose him, not now, not ever. He already lost Gaius.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice woke him up. He looked at him.

"What?"

"You're bleeding." Arthur jumped off the horse and came to Merlin. 

Merlin looked at his arm, which was bleeding rapidly. It quite surprised him. He didn't even notice. 'Stupid branches' he thought.

"Thank god. It's just a scratch." Arthur ripped a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around Merlin's arm. His eyes met Merlin's.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to Camelot?" Arthur looked worried.

Merlin appreciated him. Even though Arthur was a king and Merlin just a servant, Arthur never let him down. He always came back for Merlin and eventually declared his love for him.

When Merlin told Arthur about his magic, Arthur proclaimed Merlin as his court sorcerer. In the meantime, he was still working for Arthur as his loyal servant.

He wouldn't change a thing. He was happy to be there with Arthur.

"I'm sure." He kissed Arthur's full lips and smiled at him. 

Arthur stroked Merlin's arm and climbed back on his horse.

They were riding through the valley again. Merlin could feel Morgana's pure evil closer and closer. He was watching Arthur, ready to defend him.

Suddenly he felt something like a big hand pulling him off the horse. He screamed as he fell down the horse and hit the nearest tree.

"MERLIN!" Arthur jumped off his horse immediately, taking his sword against Morgana.

Morgana raised her hand used her magic. Arthur's sword came into her hands quickly. She mumbled some spell again which bounded Arthur to the same tree where Merlin was lying.

"Inale suate. Morti svoré an drako briate!" Huge flames consumed Arthur's sword for a while. Morgana was smiling. "I've just enchanted your sword, dear brother. Nothing can survive its touch. Are you ready to die?"

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered and tried to gain his powers again.

 _'Young warlock,'_ Merlin heard Kilgharrah's voice in his head, _'listen to me very carefuly. There is no time to waste. The prophecies speak of Arthur's bane. Now it is up to you. Remember: You and Arthur are two sides of the same coin.'_

Merlin started to think again. 

_Two sides of the same coin_. 

Morgana raised the sword, ready to kill Arthur. 

Merlin realized that someone has to die right now. 

_Two sides of the same coin_. 

It doesn't have to be Arthur. They are the same. 

_Two sides of the same coin_. 

"No!" Merlin stood up and covered Arthur with his own body. 

The sword passed through Merlin's chest. 

"NO, MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, he was crying, trying to realease his hands.

Morgana put out the sword from Merlin's chest. She was staring at him.

"You sacrificed yourself for Arthur?"

"I did..." Merlin picked up his last powers and used magic to steal the sword from her hands. 

He stabbed her with it, unmercifully. Morgana slid down, sobbing. She passed away after a while.

It was too much for Merlin. He slid down slowly as well. He was lying on the ground, slightly breathing. He knew he was dying and there was nothing he could do.

Arthur finally set himself free. He bent down to Merlin immediately, crying. He picked Merlin up of the ground and pressed him in his warm embrace.

"Why did you do this? Why?" Arthur was fondling Merlin everywhere he could, unable to stop sobbing.

Merlin looked at him, fighting with his own breath. "You're the Once and Future king. I am not that important."

"YOU ARE TO ME!" Arthur was still crying and kissing Merlin all over.

Merlin gasped. He was sure it was almost over. He looked at Arthur. "I.. I want you to know..." Merlin had troubles with speaking, everything was blurry and he was aching everywhere. "I... I .. I am pregnant..."

He smiled at Arthur when his eyes glazed over. His muscles slackened and he was just lying in Arthur's arms, forever gone.

"No. Merlin! MERLIN!" Arthur was holding his lover tight with spasm with a hysterical attack. This wasn't happening. Merlin couldn't be dead.

"Merlin!" he was mumbling Merlin's name over and over. "MERLIN!!!"

...

"I'm here, Arthur." Arthur opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed. Merlin's worried face was staring at him.

"MERLIN!" Arthur sat up and kissed him passionately. 

Merlin hugged him. "It was just a dream. Just a dream."

Arthur was holding Merlin. "You're alright... What happened?"

Merlin kissed him. "Nothing. I am clearsing your curtains. You should get some new ones anyway. I'll talk to Gwen, she could---"


End file.
